De la vida y sus sorpresas
by Asile-chan
Summary: ¿Como lograr que una separación una a dos personas? pasen y descubranlo Rivamika 100%


" **Sobre la vida y sus sorpresas."**

 **Hola! Regrese al fin Yeiii; okna, perdón por perderme de repente, pero es que en estos momentos mi vida es un eterno "tareas, trabajos, exposiciones y morir lentamente" por lo que no me da mucho tiempo de escribir, pero les prometo que intentare seguir subiendo contenido y OJO terminare las historias pendientes ( como Una familia, por ejemplo)**

 **Sin mas que decir, a disfrutar!**

 **Besos, Asile-chan**

Cuando estamos a punto de perder o tener lejos a esa persona, es cuando más cuenta nos damos de lo mucho que nos importa, que nos hemos acostumbrado a su compañía aun cuando nos considerábamos seres solitarios; que ya nos ha absorbido una rutina que no es para nada aburrida, en la cual cada día o momento en que nos podamos encontrar con la persona que amamos es considerado eterno y lleno de felicidad.

Ah, cuantas cosas pasamos por alto durante tanto tiempo, meses o incluso años a veces sin darnos cuenta de lo afortunados que éramos al tener cerca al ser amado; y nos venimos a dar cuenta de todo, justo cuando por razones de la vida está por alejarse.

Era justo así como Mikasa se sentía con el pasar de los días, ella y Levi llevaban meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo; aunque no se vieran a diario, pues las obligaciones de ambos les robaban el día y, en ocasiones también la noche. Pero de cualquier forma se había acostumbrado a esa nueva forma de vida.

Todo iba de maravilla ( bueno, lo mejor que puede ir tomando en cuenta el explosivo y difícil carácter de ambos) hasta que Levi le aviso que sería enviado a una misión que duraría varios meses, ella ya había oído hablar sobre aquello, y pensó que también seria incluida, pero por órdenes de Dot Pixis, ella debía quedarse a tomar el lugar de Levi durante todo ese tiempo, y es que no se podía negar que la única soldado que llenaba ese espacio era ella, todos los demás quedaban muy por debajo del potencial que el azabache tenia.

Mikasa no era del tipo de chica dependiente de nadie, había aprendido a la fuerza a que la dependencia es debilidad, Levi tampoco era de los que miraba en ella alguien indefenso, buscaba cuidarla, sí, pero también tenía claro la fortaleza física y mental que su chica poseía. Teniendo en cuenta esto y el carácter de ambos, no era de extrañar que las palabras de la azabache al enterarse de esto fueran "Suerte, da todo lo mejor de ti y vuelve con vida" a lo que Levi contesto asintiendo la cabeza y dándole un beso.

El día que Levi partiría fue también una despedida poco emotiva, llena de amor la noche anterior, pero vacía en el propio momento, y es que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, aunque en su mente y pensamientos la cosa era lo contrario; "No te vayas, te extrañare demasiado, no se te ocurra morir y dejarme sola" era lo que Mikasa pensaba y sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. "Cuídate mocosa, come bien y no me extrañes demasiado, volveré, porque dejo contigo la parte buena de mi vida" era lo que habitaba la mente del azabache.

Pero claro, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que el otro pensaba, por lo que la despedida quedo ahí, en un simple "Cuidate y cumple como siempre" de ella y un "Gracias, no me decepciones mocosa" de Levi.

Mientras Mikasa observaba a Levi partir tuvo el presentimiento de que nada seria como antes cuando el volviese, no sabía porque o debido a que, y solo lograba ponerse nerviosa…

*Varios meses después*

El capital Levi estaba junto a todo su equipo entrando de nuevo a la muralla, luego de una expedición llena de bajas pero también de buenos resultados, llegaron más lejos que nunca antes, por lo que encontraron nuevos paisajes y peligros desconocidos. Pero en ese momento al azabache no le importaba todo lo que había descubierto, sino volver a lo que ya conocía y extrañaba; a su hogar y sobre todo al lado de su amada mocosa. La busco entre la multitud desde arriba de su caballo, siendo bastante obvio en su misión, pues en ese momento le importaba un carajo si sus subordinados lo miraban como un desesperado o incluso infantil hombre, ya mucho había esperado como para detenerse a guardar la compostura.

Pero por más que busco no logro verla, "TSk, debe de estar ocupada en la oficina, ese maldito cejotas debe de haberla sobrecargado con todo el trabajo" pensó, por lo que dejo su tarea y puso rumbo fijo a la oficina, teniendo la certeza de que la encontraría ahí.

Llego al lugar y todos los soldados que se encontraba en el camino le saludaban o felicitaban por haber vuelto con bien o quien sabe que, pero este ni se inmutaba en contestar palabra alguna, en su mente en esos momentos solo había espacio para ir al encuentro de Mikasa. Entro sin tocar, era su oficina después de todo, pero adentro solo encontró los muebles perfectamente limpios y todos los documentos en orden; no había señal de la mocosa en ningún lado.

Salió y cuando iba hacia la casa que compartía con la azabache se encontró con Erwin y Hanji en el camino, estos al verlo lo saludaron, pero sus rostros de inmediato se tensaron:

-Enano, me alegra que hayas vuelto bien—dijo simplemente Hanji, lo cual le pareció aún más raro a Levi, que la loca cuatro ojos no le jugara bromas o dijera malos comentarios era algo sumamente preocupante.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta—dijo también Erwin.

-¿han visto a Mikasa por aquí?—dijo ignorando sus saludos.

-No desde esta mañana en la enfermería…-decia Hanji pero Erwin le dio un codazo disimuladamente para que se callara.

-¿Está enferma o algo así?—pregunto sin rodeos Levi, aunque no se notase, le preocupo escuchar aquello.

-No es algo meramente rutinario por su estado de debilida…-de nuevo Hanji recibió otro golpe de Erwin para callarla, sin duda la castaña no era buena con las señales a primera instancia—

-Como sea, de seguro ya esta en casa, Armin y Eren se ofrecieron a acompañarla—Dijo Erwin al momento que se retiraba y se llevaba a Hanji con el para evitar que siguiera hablando de mas.

Entonces el azabache siguió su rumbo a su hogar, esperando encontrarla (y encontrarla en buen estado) ahí. Pero a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, se encontró de nuevo con compañía: Esta vez eran Eren y Armin, quienes al verle le saludaron, irguiéndose y haciendo el típico saludo de respeto a su superior.

-Ca-capitan Levi, es gratificante saber que usted volvió sano y salvo—tartamudeo Armin.

-Heichou! ¿Qué tan estuvo su viaje?—pregunto Eren igual de nervioso que Armin; quienes veian de reojo la puerta del hogar de este.

-No es de tu incumbencia mocoso—contesto Levi-¿Han dejado a Mikasa adentro ya?—pregunto, ganándose un par de caras sorprendidas por parte de los dos amigos de su mocosa.

-S-si—dijeron ambos al unisono, haciendo que el capitán pasara en medio de ambos, sin ganas de escuchar nada mas—

-Espere Capitan, usted debería estar preparado para…-intentaba decir Armin, pero no logro terminar, pues el portazo que le dio el azabache a la puerta lo dejo callado al instante.

Levi fue directo a la habitación, encontrándose con Mikasa de espaldas. No supo si era por que tenia tanto tiempo sin verla pero incluso de espaldas le parecía que se había hecho muchísimo mas hermosa; pero cuando ella se volteo sintió definitivamente que, por primera vez en su vida no sabia que decir o hacer. Se quedó como una estatua, hasta que la voz de ella lo hizo reaccionar.

-Levi—dijo ella viéndolo con ternura en sus ojos—bienvenido a casa—le decía mientras sus manos se posaban en su abultado vientre.

-Mikasa, ¿tu estas..?—dijo con esfuerzo el, sin poder terminar la frase; verla asi lo había impactado, pero no de mala forma claro, sino que simplemente era algo que ni se imaginaba.

-Si, me di cuenta un mes luego de que te fuiste—le explicaba ella—se que debe de ser una sorpresa para ti, asi que si quieres un poco de tiempo yo…-hablaba la chica pero Levi la callo con un beso. Este se movió tan rápido que dejo a Mikasa sorprendida.

-Estoy verdaderamente feliz—dijo el luego de cortar el beso—esperaba encontrarme con la mocosa que amo, pero ahora también se que me encontré con el mejor regalo que pudiste darme; una parte tuya y mia creciendo en ti.—decía mientras la chica lo abrazaba y lo atraía mas a si, cuidando siempre no lastimar su vientre.

-Levi, no sabes lo feliz que estaba al darme cuenta, pero cierta parte mia no sabia como reaccionarias antes esto, pero ahora; ahora puedo estar totalmente tranquila—hablaba ella.

-Mocosa tonta, ¿ como esto no puede hacerme feliz?—dijo Levi mirándola directamente a los ojos.—Te amo—termino aceptándole.

-Yo también te amo—le respondio su mocosa—Los amo—repitió.

La pareja paso el resto del dia amándose y hablando de todo lo sucedido durante todos los meses que estuvieron lejos.

-Asi que, ¿Hanji es tu doctora personal?—Pregunto Levi con un poco de gracia, imaginarse a la loca dándose cuenta de la noticia y la forma tan exagerada en la que debio reaccionar le daba gracia.

-Asi es, fui a su consultorio porque sentía nauseas y mareos todas las mañanas, por lo que ella de inmediato me receto una prueba de embarazo, la cual resulto positiva—narraba Mikasa—a pesar de que le pedi que no le contara a nadie aun, Erwin se dio cuenta casi al momento, pues según Hanji el debía de saberlo para que no me dejase misiones pesadas ni me cargara de trabajo, aunque yo me sentía en capacidad de seguir con mi rutina de siempre—seguia—Desde entonces ambos me sobreprotegen; no dejan que cargue nada e incluso pusieron a Armin y a Eren como mis guardaespaldas.

-Ya veo—respondio Levi mientras se quedo mirando al techo, pensando—siento no haber estado cerca desde el principio—dijo disculpándose.

-No te lamentes nada, han sido meses tranquilos, en comparación a los que vendrán; o al menos asi lo dijo Hanji – respondia Mikasa.

-Hmp, solo queda esperar—fue la respuesta del azabache al tiempo que besaba de nuevo a Mikasa.

Y sin duda, la loca cuatro ojos no se equivocaba, en el momento en que Levi llego mikasa tenia cinco meses de embarazo, bastantes tranquilos según ella y todos los que la rodeaban, pero desde que el estaba con ella comenzaron las meriendas de media noche, las nauseas repetitivas, el mal humor o sensibilidad; cosas con las que el Heichou trataba de la mejor forma posible, pero que, siendo honesto le aturdían en algún momento.

Tanto Erwin como Hanji se burlaban de el al ver la sobreprotección que tenia con Mikasa, si bien estos dos primeros la cuidaron mucho mientras el no estaba, Levi les demostró que todavía les falto mucho por hacer: la acompañaba siempre que podía, no se perdia ni una sola consulta y ya casi ni dormia por las noches porque se la pasaba velando el sueño de su mocosa.

-Enanin, enserio que eres un exagerado—le decía Hanji mientras se reia al ver lo extremista que era.

-Callate estúpida cuatro ojos, lo hago para que a mi hijo o hija no le pase nada y no salga estúpido como tu—contestaba el, mientras Mikasa solo reia de oir las peleas matutinas de ese par.

Los meses pasaron mas rápido de lo previsto y un buen dia en invierno nacio el primogénito de la pareja: un pequeño niño completamente saludable, sin ninguna complicación al nacer, trayendo a sus padres por fin paz y mucho mas amor del que se imaginaban.

"Joseph" fue el nombre que eligieron para el; "Joseph Ackerman, hijo de las dos personas más poderosas de la humanidad, pero mas importante que eso, hijo de dos almas que se complementan a la perfeccion y que le darán todo el amor y cuidado que necesitara " porque aun con la tosca personalidad del Levi, a nadie le quedaba duda que amaba a su hijo más que a sí mismo, y que él y su amada Mikasa darían lo que fuese por que el estuviera bien.

Fin


End file.
